Allied War
by imaginationroxmysox
Summary: Third in "It's Time" series. The Huntsclan find out Rose's alliance with the dragons. She turns to her friends for help, but not everyone's warm towards her. What will Jake do when he finds himself stuck in the middle of the Slayer and Dragoness?
1. The Dream Charms

**Story 3 of JakeXDanika! But will it be the last? :O **

Wooooooow, I'm excited for this story! There wasn't any good titles that I could come up with at the time so I apologize in advance for the lame title ;D Maybe I can change it later? hmmmm... Anywho, Story 3!

* * *

Jake's POV

"I think that math test was rigged or something..." Spud went on. Trixie, Spud, Danika, Fu and I were walking down Magus Bazaar, looking to do some early Christmas shopping before the prices would be jacked up for the season. The late November air was sharp and crisp.

"Wasn't it an open book test?" I asked. Spud stopped and stared at me, confused. We all stopped and waited for Spud to process what was just said and quite possibly the reason he failed yet another of Ms. Sleen's tests.

"Hey, guys. Wanna hear a cool joke?" he changed the subject.

"Shoot," Danika encouraged. All eyes were on Spud as he went over the joke once again in his head so he wouldn't ruin the punch line.

"If quizzes are quizzical, then are tests test-"

"Spud, no!" Trixie shoved him to the side. "Besides, we've all heard you make the same joke a thousand times already." We all nodded apologetically.

We walked into a shop where Fu's friend Veronica worked and dispersed, hoping to find something gift-worthy. I walked over to an odds and ends rack and rummaged through the contents, coming across a pair of dream-charm bracelets. (a/n Rose never gave Jake one.)

"It's a very rare bracelet; these ones are made of real gems and stones. They're usually made of cheap plastic because they're affordable but they don't really work as well or have much magic in them," an old woman said as she leaned in towards me. I didn't know what kind of magical creature she was, probably a witch from the looks of it. She held one of the bracelets and twisted the main crystal. It started to glow a dull shade of pink and I stared in amazement.

"If it's so rare and valuable then why is it here?" I asked. She glanced at me oddly before smiling.

"These crystals are only beneficial to stronger magical beings, which are uncommon amongst the ones who shop around here," she explained. I nodded, looking at the price tag; it was only seven bucks for the set.

"You're... a dragon. That's a very high class of chi and magic, what's your style...?" She observed me heavily; her milky, unseeing gaze stared right through me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, unsure of what she was asking me. She smiled warmly as she switched her hold onto the other bracelet.

"This one is more suited to your magical energies and abilities. Try it on." She held the clasp open for me to slip my hand into.

Before I reached my arm out to the woman's hands, the front door of the shop swung open and slammed against a rack of magical postcards. The cashier shrieked in surprise and ran to close the door. I spun around to see a large, burly man waltz through the door joyously. He floated down the isle towards me and I nodded a hello to him as he passed. He tipped his hat courteously before disappearing into the air. _At least the spirits are having fun walking around with this crappy weather._

I turned back to the old woman but found that she too had disappeared; mysteriously, _of course_. I realized I was holding the dream-charm bracelets but this time the price tag was gone. I searched the floor but couldn't find the yellow tag. I held onto them while I searched the rest of the shop for more gift ideas. I found Danika near a pile of floating doormats, a perfect gift for Spud.

"Any luck?" she asked without turning her gaze from the pile, concentrating on whether or not she should purchase the gift.

"Nah, I have some ideas though. That would be a cool gift for Spud; he would go crazy for one of those." I smiled, she nodded eagerly.

"I was thinking of it, I'm just trying to think about what to get Trixie, Haley and Susan."

I looked around the shop; Trixie and Spud were around somewhere. I decided to leave her to her contemplation and made my way through the isles. I picked up a vintage Chinese tea set for Grandpa and a few cool things for pretty much everyone else. I walked up to the front desk where Fu and Veronica were talking.

"Find anything, kid?" Fu asked, nodding at my stuff. I raised my hand and motioned him to turn around, instead he got down.

"No worries, I need to go find the old man a gift for Christmas anyway." He headed towards a row of thick shelves standing near the entrance.

"I got him a tea set so don't bother, mine'll be way cooler," I called over my shoulder. I turned to the cashier who was ringing up my findings. She picked up the bracelets curiously.

"Is this yours?" she asked. I gave her a surprised look.

"Ya, I'm buying it. The tag fell off, it was seven bucks." She eyed me suspiciously.

"Sorry, American Dragon. We don't sell these here... Whatever they are." She inspected the gems that dangled from the silver chains.

"You sure? I found it in the odds and ends box." I pointed to the tiny bin at the far side of the shop to the left of the checkout.

"Nope, we don't sell these. You can have it if you want," she suggested. I didn't want to take something without paying; especially something I was going to offer as a gift.

"I can't just take it. I'll pay the seven dollars for them," I offered.

"I'll give it to you for five," she wagered.

I pretended to go over her offer before sticking out my hand to finish off the deal. The entire purchase cost me around thirty bucks. I was proud to have made such a bargain, thirty bucks for seven people and the stuff didn't dissolve at the touch or smell like they sat in an old musty apartment with an old lady and her fifty-some-odd cats. Things were sold really cheap here where normally the item would have been 6 times as much on sale. The economy worked differently in the magical world so you could bet on getting a lot of bang for your buck.

One by one, everyone came and brought their selected items and paid for them while everyone else pretended to be admiring the paintings made by the local 'artists'.

"I don't get it." Spud inspected one of the paintings.

"It's a farm. What's not to get?" Danika asked him

"Why would someone want to paint a farm?" he exclaimed._ Made sense, farms are pretty boring, I wouldn't pay someone to paint a picture of a couple cows eating grass near an old wooden fence._

We walked back to the portal that would take us to the subway home. It was longer but not as cold. Right before we passed the last of the shops I heard someone screaming for help. I turned around to see someone running towards us; it was Sara and not too far behind was her sister Kara.

"Jake, Danika! The Huntsclan are attacking the west division!" Sara screamed.

"Congratulations on your nuptials by the way," Kara added, obviously more composed than her sister.

"My nup-?" I started to ask.

"We gotta go!" Fu barked, bringing my mind back to the present situation. I ran in the direction Kara and Sara referred to. It didn't take us too long to find the Huntsclan.

"Yo! I think it's time you leave," I said as I sliced through a midsized tree to separate the Huntsclan from the fleeing magical creatures, purposely knocking the leaves off the tree for emphasis. "See that? I said leave and now they're covered in leaves." I laughed, turning to Danika who rolled her eyes but chuckled softly.

"You come up with better then!" I called after her as she flew down towards the slightly disoriented crowd.

"There!" I heard Huntsgirl call while I looked around for a weakness in their defense where I could easily make my way through the lines.

Huntsgirl took aim at Danika who was going right for the Huntsman, it took a while but I finally managed to find a weak spot in the army. Danika was flying overhead.

"Jake! They're going further into the village," she called above me, and we quickly made our way to the centre of Magus Bazaar where a small group of Huntspunks were raiding the local stores and destroying the tents and other shops. It didn't take us long to fight them off, but it was apparent that the core of the clan would be following us into the centre of town so we'd have to meet them as far out as possible. _I have a feeling this is going to take a while._

There was so much flying back and forth that after a while Trixie, Spud and Fu gave up running after us. As the fight pressed onward into the night it was getting harder to keep up with them, Fu had taken Trixie and Spud home and Gramps had filled in. The only thing I hated more than fighting at night (because I'd rather be sleeping) was fighting in the cold. This would be my first winter as a dragon and so far it looked as though it was going to be a long season.

Huntsgirl and I ended up fighting near one of the shops, most of the Huntsclan had retreated but they were still constantly sending in more new fighters. Huntsgirl stopped, took off her mask and dropped her staff signalling that she wasn't going to fight me anymore.

"Jake, I need to talk to you," she demanded. I stopped and waited impatiently,

"What is it? We need to make this quick, I have to go," I urged, she got the hint and made it brief.

"The Huntsclan are on to you, there are rumours that are surrounding your having a new partner." A high cry was heard overhead _- it's a warning._

"Rose, this isn't a good time. The Huntsclan ar-" A novice Huntsman acolyte went crashing into the roof of the building next to us, a horn was heard over the chaos. _It's an order of retreat_. I sighed in relief and flew up in the air to join Danika and G, watching the men in green racing through the debris crowded streets towards the forest.

We didn't get back home until the early hours of the morning; we were practically dragging ourselves down the street. Flying was no longer an option.

"I have to admit, they planned that very well," I admitted, we were only a couple blocks from home.

"Ya. They have too much time on their hands... By the way, you need to work on some good intros. That leaf one was pretty lame." The last few doors before ours were excruciatingly long. I hardly had any energy to argue back, which in my opinion is a first.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily, if it weren't for the cold I would have slept right on the side of the road.

"I don't know, check your watch!" she snapped, I found my watch (neatly placed on my wrist), 3:38 am.

"Damn," I muttered, _three and a half hours until we have to get up for school. _We silently eased into the front door, going our separate ways to our bedrooms, hoping to somehow gain eight hours worth of sleep in just a few. I didn't bother changing into my PJ's, less time I had to sleep. _Maybe if I skip the shower this morning I can sleep in an extra half hour._ I threw myself onto my bed exhaustedly, quickly easing myself into the comforts of deep sleep.

It felt like only minutes had passed before I woke up to my alarm screaming bloody murder in my ear. Thank God it's Friday!


	2. Of Course

Chapta 2! Sorry this one's taken a while to post, no worries tho! It's here now!

* * *

Danika's POV

"Can anyone come up to the board and complete this equation for cosine?" the ardvark screeched, I looked at it suspiciously and it stared back expectantly. I looked around to find fish floating everywhere and goats chewing on what was quite possibly a gross grass substitute.

"...Danika, will you please complete the equation?" I looked back at the ardvark and noticed a tall blackboard behind it. I continued to stare at the chalkboard uncoherently, soft chuckling surrounded me.

SLAM!

"Holy Crap!" my head snapped up from my desk, I looked up to find Ms. Sleen standing in front of my desk and a large dictionary on the floor  
at her feet. She looked mad as I stared sleepily up at her. Trixie, in the seat next to mine, stared at the teacher disgustedly. Not a lot of people liked Ms. sleen (a.k.a Ms. Spleen the Ice Queen).

"Board. Now." she demanded. I got up from my desk and walked for the front of the class, stepping over the dictionary as I passed. There was slight chuckling in the classroom but no one dared make a comment in Ms. Sleen's math class. I passed the front row where Jake was sitting, he was smiling softly as I made a face in mock of our insane teacher. I walked up to the board and easily found the missing factors on the triangle.

"It's a good thing you're good at math, Danika." she sighed. The class laughed a bit to amuse the teacher and her clever little "joke", I nodded and dragged my feet back to my desk. The bell's going to ring soon, I packed up my books and shoved them quietly into my Bell rang. I shot out of my seat to get out the door as quickly as possible.

"Danika, can I talk to you for a minute?" the teacher called. Jake passed me on his way out, silently 'oooo-ing' at me. I sighed deeply before turning to the teacher.

"I'm worried about your participation in my class. You're just not doing as well as I know you can do" she put bluntly. What was I suppose to do? I'm out half the night fighting something, spend the odd lunch hour tracking down some lost nymph and not to mention all that on top of having to deal with school work... Of course I'm tired, I need to sleep sometimes!

"I don't see the problem. I get almost perfect on all your tests and assignments, if not low 90's, I get all my work handed in on time and I don't disrupt the class." I tried to weasle out. I really didn't want to spend my time after school talking to a teacher, especially since I have dragon training. You'd think a teacher would rather waste their time talking to someone who's actually failing the class as oppose to someone who's getting high eighties.

"You know what I mean. If this keeps up I'm going to have to call for an interview." she warned. Overexaggeration much?

"May I be excused, please? I have a lesson I need to get to." I tried. She waved her hand over her head, signalling me to leave. I turned and practically ran out the door. Brad was waiting.

"That's harsh. She's a real witch, no one likes her." I started to walk towards my locker but he continued to follow me. "So your from another country, right? That's pretty exotic, I've never been overseas myself-"

"Exotic? I'm from Canada."

"Ya. Overseas. That's what exotic means right?"

"Look, Brad. What do you want?" I gave up, he seemed shocked that I would assume he had other intentions than to talk.

"The Bradster needs a math tutor." he announced, and not to mention a geography tutor.

"I really can't. I have a lot on my plate right now." I turned the corner towards my locker, Jake, Trixie, and Spud were chatting against the locker bank. Jake looked over and frowned a bit, our friends looked over and rolled their eyes.

"Hey Brad, what's up?" Jake asked, uninterested.

"I was looking for a math tutor and heard she gets good marks." he lost some of his confidence, Jake looked right through him. I took my work from my locker and shoved it neatly into my bag quickly.

"I could tutor you." Jake offered. It was pretty obvious he was trying to intimidate Brad, which isn't too hard for a dragon I guess.

"You don't get good grades in math, Long." he scoffed, Jake shrugged cooly. Brad turned around and walked towards the stairs. The intensity of the air wore off as he disappeared through the heavy metal doors. We started walking towards the opposite direction.

"So. Did you get a detention or something?" Trixie asked turning to me

"Not yet." I laughed, "She's 'concerned' and if I don't participate more in class then she's gonna set up an interview." we all rolled our eyes.

"So, are we hitting the half pipe guys?" Spud asked behind me. Jake's teaching me but I don't think I'm nearly good enough to risk the half pipe with a crowd. Jake started to respond with the positive but our cellphones went off, I pulled mine out to check the message or answer the call. It was only a page so we would have to go to the shop but it didn't mean we could take our time.

"Sorry guys, maybe next time... or later if this doesn't take too long." Jake apologized.

"Oh! Can we come too?" Spud asked excitedly, "I hope we get to go somewhere fun this time."

"I don't" I muttered but only Jake heard, I was too tired from our run in with the Huntsclan last night and I needed my energy for tomorrow.

"We should hurry then. Let's just fly?" he suggested to me. I nodded, yawning. We made our way up to the roof quickly.

Jake's POV

We got to the shop in under 5 minutes. We entered the back door to the shop.

"Yo, G! What's up?" we walked towards the front room in the shop, Spud practically ran to see what the next 'mission' would be, getting caught in the purple curtain.

"We just received new information on the Huntsclan." We finally broke through the screen to find Rose sitting on a chair across from the couch where Gramps sat, her chin stuck out as Danika entered through the curtain behind me. When she saw Rose sitting across from our dragon master she snapped out of her sleep deprived funk and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the visitor, obviously unhappy.

"Uhhhh, hey Rose." I greeted, we didn't speak as much outside of school anymore. We were partners a lot in mythology and she sat at our table at lunch sometimes but that was pretty much it. I remembered our conversation from last night.

"Hey yourself." She returned, you could feel the territorial hostility between the slayer and the dragoness build.

"This is boring." Spud announced bluntly, Trixie smacked him in the arm and gave him a dirty look.

"Look... Spud and I'll meet you at the skatepark, aight?" She grabbed her skateboard and headed out the front door, trailing Spud behind her.

"So, what's this news?" Danika spoke out, irritaded at the slow progression towards the point, Rose flushed a bit.

"The Huntsclan know who you are. They have plans set to take you down." I swallowed hard and my stomach clamped viciously. The room was death quiet.

"W-what do they know?" I almost whispered. Her face contorted to concentrate on the information, then lit up with understanding.

"They said you guys are dragons from a prophecy or something like that." I could hear Danika let out a sigh of relief at the horribly close call I looked back to see the expression of relief quickly replaced by fear of what the plans had in store for us. I sat down on the couch's armrest.

"You don't know anything about their theory?" Gramps asked, Danika was now sitting on the stool behind the front desk. Rose shook her head no, Danika nodded in satisfaction but then cocked her head in confusion and anger.

"So... what? What do you want from us?" Danika asked cooly, I turned to argue her hostility but was cut off by Rose.

"Well, two things. First, I need to know wether or not this is true. Secondly, I need a place to lay low for a bit." Rose confessed, I wouldn't mind helping her out but I had to think of the drawbacks to having her around.

"Why?" Gramps chimed in, she looked down into her tea as teardrops rolled down her cheeks. A small snarl of disgust was unsuccessfully muffled behind me, I shot a fierce glance of warning over my shoulder.

"I was accused of treatchory and banned from the huntsclan until they find out what to do with me. They found out I was helping the dr- you guys" she started to cry. I felt bad for her, she just wanted to help us and now her only 'family' tossed her to the curb until they decide wether or not to kill her.

* * *

Muah ah ah ah! I feel bad for Rose :( Danika doesn't have to be such a meanie bo-beanie! Someone should totally- wait a minute... never mind :$


	3. Rose Returns

**Sorry it took a while to update, honestly it's going slow. I'm not too sure how long it'll take for me to update, hopefully I get out of this funk and get back on track. I'm writing a CATS fanfic that is also taking up some of my time which I'm going to post to the profile that I have linked on my current profile, feel free to read it once I start posting it! :D**

* * *

Rose cried softly; covering her face pitifully with her hands. I knew what she was doing, she was playing everyone in this room, except for me. If not for my great understanding in the art of female manipulation I would have been inclined to comfort her; but I wouldn't be suckered. She played it well, I'll give her that; in fact, I almost felt bad for her. Almost. She looked at me pitifully but I stared firmly at her, showing that I gad feeling no sympathy for her. Rose and I were the same on many levels, except that I wasn't a dragon slayer and didn't kill magical creatures... I guess we're not so similar after all.

"You could always stay here with us..." Gramps started, still going over the idea. Jake's face lightened a bit, I, on the otherhand stared at Gramps in feeling of shocked disappointment. Rose's head snapped up, her face aglow with joy at her sudden luck.

"Really? That would be great! Don't worry it'll be like I'm not even here half the time." she gushed, I noticed Fu was sitting on the floor beside her,_ that dog is pretty stealthy for something his size._ I smiled at my secret joke which was quickly mistaken as hospitality and agreement by the others.

"I could even help with the training, they could use more martial techniques during battle." She added. My smile quickly melted, I didn't know wether or not to be insulted. I didn't really know why I didn't like Rose, something in me just wanted to jump up and take her down, it wouldn't be too hard, she's defenseless... relatively. Things didn't feel right around her, I just wasn't overtly convinced, her constant switch between friend and dragon slayer made my head spin; I just decided to accept her as dragon slayer, it was safer this way.

"It is appreciated but I think I'd rather teach them myself." Gramps turned her down politely, aware that the feelings towards Rose were not a mutual agreement among the party. She looked at me quickly and I nodded stiffly but remained quiet. She stood up excitedly, almost spilling her tea.

"I'm gonna run to the school and grab my bag, is that OK?" Gramps nodded and the girl dashed out the front door to the shop. I watched her leave until she disappeared from sight.

"Jake, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked flatly. Fu and Gramps glanced at Jake, he nodded and stood up from his spot on the couch's armrest. I led him to the roof where I was sure we wouldn't be disturbed; or overheard for that matter. He closed the door softly behind us.

"What's up?" he asked blindly.

"I don't feel right with Rose here, it...it feels weird." I hugged myself in the cool november air. Despite my slight tendency to be blunt; I am not a very confrontational person, the irony.

"Why? She's an ally. She's not a threat to us, which is pretty cool, considering who she is."

"It's not... I don't... I just don't feel right with her around." I stammered to find the words to explain myself. he went to speak but I interrupted. "And I don't want her knowing our secret either." I added more sharply.

"It's not like it's a huge secret. Wether she knows or not isn't a big deal-"

"I just don't want her knowing, OK? Besides, it's not entirely your secret to share."

"But it's not entirely your secret to keep either." he pointed out "She's not going to do anything." he ducked his head to my height, which I sometimes felt was unfair seeing as his height was below average for our age to begin with. "Trust me, OK?"

"It's not you I don't trust, Jake." I looked up at him, he chuckled softly, knowing full well it would frustrate the crap out of me. It felt as if everything I had said up here was irrational and completely injustified.

"Look," he began "I know Rose, she's not going to put us in anymore danger than we already get ourselves into," he smiled knowingly.

I opened my mouth to argue further but thought better of it; I let the subject drop. Although this meant a defeat on my part he didn't rub it in my face, which is pretty unusual for the teen. I still couldn't help but feel... intimidated by Rose.

"We cool?" he squeezed my shoulder lightly

"We're cool," I replied. He suddenly clamped his arms around himself as an extremely cold breeze blew over the roof.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed, "it's like -5 out here (a/n sorry I can't use fereinheight... I can't even spell it!... I'm gonna use celcius.) can we go inside now?" he begged, rubbing his arms furiously, it had gotten very cold very quickly out here; December's coming. I nodded enthusiastically and we quickly darted throught the door downstairs to the shop.

We got to the bottom of the steps before the door leading to the main room.

"Hold on for a sec." he said as he held out his arm to restrict me from opening the door.

"What is it?" I rushed, the cold wasn't completely blocked out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box slightly smaller than my palm. He handed the box to me, I eyed him suspiciously.

"It's your christmas gift. I know it's too early but I want you to have it." he smiled, I shook my head and tried to give it back

"I can't take this now; I don't even have yours out of the bag yet." I whined, he grabbed my other hand and placed it on top of the light blue box, urging me to open it. I finally gave in and lifted the lid, I pulled back the thin silk cloth to reveal a beautifully jeweled bracelet. I gasped in amazement as I examined the the small treasures attached to the silver chain.

"I'm gonna have to go exchange your gift." I gasped, my gift looking tacky compared to this. He laughed softly, taking the bracelet from my hands to clasp it around my wrist.

"Don't worry about it, I stayed withing the limit. I even got a matching one, well not an exact replica but close enough. They're dream charms, they let you to stay conscious while you dream and travel the dream corridors." he explained.

"What does that mean, dream corridors?" I asked, he shrugged.

"No idea, I just read it off a website." he laughed. The metal was cool and heavy on my skin; it felt nice. I lifted it up to examine the main crystal dangling from the camouflaged clasp, I touched it lightly and it started to glow a light orange.

"I love it. Thank you!" I smiled, the gift was so beautiful, I had no confidence in my gift by that time. I gave him a huge hug to which he returned

"Merry premature Christmas." he whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"You're still waiting until christmas for yours, you know." I laughed. He tsk'd in mock disapointment.

I turned left into an allyway a few blocks from the shop, I made sure no one was following me before I pulled out my huntstaff from under the dumpster along with my 'overnight' bag. I activated the telecommunicator, Huntsmaster appeared as a small green hologram before me.

"Hello, Huntsmaster." I greeted

"Good day, Huntsgirl. Have you retreived any information on your precious dragon friends?" his words were bitter with hate. Needless to say, Huntsmaster wasn't a happy slayer when he found out I had allianced with the dragons, I looked calmly at my uncle.

"No, they did not confirm my inquiries. Now, can I please go meet my family?" I could feel the back of my throat tighten and my eyes burn, _I swear Rose_, I thought to myseylf,_ if you cry..._

"Did they deny your claim?" he snapped, ignoring my question.

"No." I sighed. the hologrammed man was very quiet.

"Rose. First you betray me and the entire Huntsclan for a couple of disgusting dragons, then after I decide not to kill you for treason and offer you the chance to meet your family..." he paused, allowing himself time to cool down. "You can't even get a straight answer."

"Huntsmaster I-" I tried to explain.

"Save it Huntsgirl." He cut me off suddenly. "Don't bother returning to the Huntsclan, and forget about your family." he added somberly, my heart fell into my stomach. He reached over to end the call.

"Wait! Huntsmaster, I can get the information you want! I just need more time, give me a week." I begged, every chance of finding my family hanging on a thread.

"I'll give you a week, Huntsgirl. I can't wait forever you know. Also, I want you to do what you can to distance them, it's easier to capture them seperately. I do believe you can do that." he compromised. I'll get the job done if it kills me. I stared at the now blank hologram panel, I needed to come up with a plan and fast.

I sat with my back against the dumpster until the idea finally came to me,_ I could find a way to get Jake alone and trick him into telling me_. _Afterall this can't be that big of a secret if the Huntsclan already know about it, probably a lot of people knew about it._ I would just have to work out a plan for the seven days; hopefully I would have enough time.

* * *

Notice something? No 'POV's are placed :O Someone came up and was all like "this is stupid!" so I was like "true" and now the chracter training-wheels are off! Mwa ah ah ah ah ! Fear me.


End file.
